It is known that different methods of massage were already used in ancient times. In Russia, massage was first given scientific basis and used by A. I. Pospelov. Cosmetologists in our era, as a rule, use methods developed in the Moscow Scientific-Research Cosmetology Institute. ("Handbook on Medical Cosmetology," Leningrad, "Meditsina," 1978, pp. 60-63; I. I. Kolgunenko "Lessons in Beautification," 3rd ed., Kiev, Reklama, 1980; "Methodical Recommendations on Carrying Out Massage of the Face and Neck," TsPKTB, Minbyt RSFSR, 1976.)
Hygienic massage, at the base of which lies surface, measured, smooth. movements carried out in strict accordance with the direction of the massage lines, is, used in the majority of cases in the field of cosmetology. A small amount of one or another massage agent (cream or vegetable oil, for example olive oil) or talcum is preliminarily applied to the skin. The massage is carried out with light, soft, rhythmic movements, without stretching the skin. The length of one treatment of hygienic massage is 15-20 minutes, a course consists of 10-20 treatments.
Therapeutic massage is prescribed for several illnesses (neurological, skin blood circulation disturbances, disturbances of sebum isolation, acne, etc.). It is carried out, as a rule, in a more energetic manner than hygienic massage. There are several kinds of therapeutic massage: plastic, therapeutic massage according to Professor A. I. Pospelov, therapeutic massage according to Jacque.
The essence of plastic massage is deeper mechanical action on not only the skin and facial muscles, but also on subcutaneous fat, circulatory and lymphatic vessels. The aim of plastic massage is not prophylaxis but treatment of ageing.
At the base of the known method for plastic massage proposed by I. I. Kolgunenko lies strictly rhythmic, rather strong and deep pressures, with vibrations (or without vibrations), without shifting facial tissues and directed inwards and to bones. Pressure is applied taking the location and direction of massage lines into account and using talcum. The length of one session is 10-15 minutes, a course consists of from 10 to 25 treatments. It is a generally accepted practice to alternate plastic massage with, talcum with hygienic massage with cream.
Therapeutic massage according to A. I. Pospelov and Jacque acts on the subaceous glands. The aim of such a massage is to remove the contents of subaceous glands and acnes, to resorb infiltrates, to cleanse fatty and provide treatment of porous. skin. At the base of the massage according to A. I. Pospelov are stroking and pinching actions which are carried out with the tips of the thumb and index fingers of the right hand in a certain direction; this massage is performed on a dry face. Massage according to Jacque is based on strong and frequent pinches with gripping of not only the skin but also the subcutaneous fat. The movements are carried out with the thumb and index finger, taking the direction of the massage lines into account. Massage is also performed with talcum. The length of each treatment is 10 minutes, a course consists of 10-20 treatments.
It is known that all the massage methods used at present (except for the massage proposed by Kolgunenko) are directed to change the skin surfaces by improving nutrition to the skin, but are not directed to deep age changes of the muscular-ligamental apparatus. Age changes are characterized by an increase of the fatty layers in a muscle itself, by ligament calcification and strain, sagging of all the tissues and by loose skin.